Umbra
by Alesia Blackwood
Summary: Post-Breaking Dawn: Alesia, Emmett's new love, is excited about joining the Cullen family. Recently, however, she's been plagued by dreams of a strange man. Will she stop the threat in it's tracks and pursue a life with her love, Emmett?
1. Friends and Enemies

Chapter 1

Those damn werewolves...always destroying a perfect moment. I glared at Jacob as Emmett released his hold on me. He sighed, thinking the same thing as me. Jacob just shrugged and continued in his barging in.

"Alesia, you know I would never interrupt your "alone" time," he said sarcastically "but Leah needed help with dinner and I didn't know who else to turn to." I stared bug-eyed at him, trying to figure out if he was serious or not. When he didn't let up a grin, I sighed again.

"Emmett, babe, I got to help her. Knowing the help the boys give, their house is liable to be burned down." I said jokingly. Emmett snickered and gave a short nod, allowing me to go.

"But when you get back, you're getting a serious lecture." At that I smirked and Jacob made a gagging noise. Guys could be so juvenile at times. I rolled off Emmett's bed and shuffled around the floor looking for my other sandal. His room was so small but held so much junk it was hard to maneuver around in. With the bed pushed up against the left wall, it left him room enough to put a desk and dresser in his room, which was covered in baseball items. The heavy black drapes kept out the sunlight just the way we liked and matched the bed set that Esme had so graciously repaired after every night Emmett and I shared together. The only light came from a fluorescent lamp on the desk, but that was enough for me. Still, I loved being in his room even without him. The essence of him lingered in his clothes, his books, his bedspread and it made me love him even more. Just when I was about to give up the search, Jacob cleared his throat and in his hand he held my missing shoe. I glared at him again and snatched it up. I shoved him through the door and blew a quick kiss at Emmett. He lay propped up on his pillows and for a second, I actually thought his name was Adonis. After sneaking through the Cullen house (They hadn't forgiven Jacob for the last party he crashed), we finally made it out to the garage. I opened the garage door and Jacob's beat-up truck greeted me with a sorrowful look.

"Jake, you really need to get a new car. Retire that poor beast already." I laughed. He stuck out his tongue and got into the driver's seat. Revving his engine, he hurried me impatiently. I got onto my Ninja and started it as I put my helmet on. Safety first was my motto on this thing. My second motto was Speed is my only friend. With that in mind, I pulled out behind Jake's truck and revved my engine back. Jacob kicked up gravel as he shifted in gear and took off down the long and winding driveway. Laughing, I peeled out and took off after him. After 20 minutes of weaving cars and Capture the Leader, we finally arrived on the reservation. As we passed Jacob's house, I saw Billy sitting on the porch, drinking iced tea. After the whole fiasco with the Volturi, Billy suffered a minor heart attack and seemed more fragile now that he was confined to the reservation. Charlie, Bella's father, came to visit him often with a 6-pack, but he could tell too that Billy would never be the same. I slowed the Ninja as Jacob pulled into up next to Leah's house. I figured leaving it on the path would make for a better escape if things got out of hand. Jacob flashed his pearly white smile before giving me a playful shove.

"You almost had me back at the diner, Alesia. I didn't think I would be able to stay in front for long." I returned the gesture with a little more power. "I don't know where you learned how to drive like that. If I didn't know better, I would think you learned from Edward." But I did know better. Jacob and Edward weren't on good terms right now because Jacob supported Renesmee's dream of having a baby one day and Bella was horrified by the idea. Of course, Edward sided with her on the matter. Jacob just scowled. Thankfully, Seth came running from inside the house and greeted us both with intense bear hugs. "Hey Little Brother, how's it hanging?" I asked, returning his hug.

"Leah's in desperate need of a good cook, Alesia. Know where I can find one?" he covered his mouth and Jacob laughed. I stuck out my tongue and started for the house. Poor Leah was in the kitchen, standing over a smoking pot on the stove. She tried unsuccessfully to fan the odor outside and finally the smoke alarm stopped with a mournful decrescendo into nothing.

"I was never much of a cook anyway." she said with a sigh and I hugged her.

"There's always culinary school." I said cheerfully. We took some time to clean the stove and the surrounding area before I told her to go put her feet up. Besides, what could she do in the kitchen that was any good? Jacob had already settled on the couch beside Seth and they were arguing over the remote. Leah pushed Seth over and lounged in the middle of their fight. As I put a pan of pork chops in the oven, I got out my cell phone and called the Cullen house. One ring, two rings, and finally she picked up.

"Rose, its Alesia. Does Esme's pork chop recipe call for sage or cinnamon?" Rosalie, not much of a people person, scoffed into the phone but answered,

"Cinnamon. Is that all?" Before I could answer, she hung up. Rose's relationship with Demetri was rocky at times and I knew deep down that she wanted Emmett back. Too bad, I thought to myself. She couldn't have him. She had dragged him through the wringer and he made it out alive and I was his grand prize. Shaking my head, I returned to the present and rummaged through the cupboards looking for the cinnamon. After adding a few dashes, I let it simmer and went into the living room. The television dispute was over and Leah had fallen asleep on Jacob's shoulder. If Jacob hadn't imprinted with Renesmee, anyone would think that Leah was his mate. It was cute for a second. Seth caught my drift and chuckled quietly. I plopped down in the armchair right next to the sofa they were on and instantly started to doze.

"Seth...watch the...food. Make sure...don't...burn" was all I could get out. I was out in a few seconds. I started dreaming immediately after and I welcomed it. It was nice. I floated on a cloud with Emmett. We stared into each other's eyes, just us on this cloud and we just sat there. Suddenly, the cloud thinned out and I fell a few feet onto the grass below. Emmett had disappeared and the sky had gone black. I fidgeted in my sleep. I didn't want this nightmare but I couldn't stop it. I screamed for Emmett, but there was no response and I started to cry. I had a good reason too. On the horizon of my dream, a figure stepped up. It was a man with long, flowing black hair that waved in the breeze that surrounded us. His figure was typical of a man his age: well-toned stomach, muscled arms, and chiseled facial features. Though these things made me uncomfortable, they didn't strike terror in me. It was his eyes that spread through me and made my soul shiver in horror. They were piercing things, amber with flecks of red in them. I struggled to get up from the ground, crawling at times. He caught up to me in seconds and I sat on the ground, helpless. I covered my eyes with my arm and waited for the pain to come. When it didn't come, I moved my arm and Seth was looking at me weirdly. I sat up and looked around frantically. The guy was gone and I was back in Leah's house. Jacob and Seth were leaning over the chair, feeling my head and cheeks. Leah still slept on the sofa. I waved off the boys and remembered the food in the oven.

"Seth, did you check the food?"

"The food? You were whimpering and moaning in your sleep and you're asking about food?"

Jacob laughed and sat back on the sofa, positioning Leah back onto his shoulder.

"That's just like her. Worrying about something totally random in a crisis."

I glared at Jacob and he was quiet again, flipping through the channels. I looked back at Seth and he seemed genuinely concerned.

"What are you talking about Seth? What was I saying?" I asked, afraid I had given away what was not real.

"You were mumbling about a demon spawn or something. That and 'red speckling...like blood'. That's an exact quote too." he nodded.

"Okay, just forget about it. I already have and you should too. Aren't you starving?" I tried to change the subject and it worked. Seth's eyes lit up. I laughed and went to prepare dinner. Seth went back to wrestling around with Jacob, waking Leah up in the process. It was moments like this that made me wonder why Bella gave up her human life so easily.


	2. A Proposal

Chapter 2

After spending a few fun hours with the Clearwaters, I began to miss Emmett and decided that my job here was done. Besides, the point was to feed the boys edible food, right? I rushed back to the house, leaving Jacob with Seth and Leah. Thinking of Emmett, I jumped in the shower, scrubbing myself clean of the wolf scent. Even though he had a tolerance, Emmett still preferred the smell of him on me. Like he was marking his territory or something. I had just stepped out the bathroom door, squeaky clean, when he grabbed me up and whisked me away back to our dungeon of love. We grumbled our greetings into each other's ears and carelessly flung off our clothes. Despite the fact that Emmett was a vampire, he got much pleasure out of my pleasure, if you catch my drift. We played a short game of cat and mouse (or predator and prey) before we skipped the foreplay and moved on to the big leagues. In the back of my mind, I thought of Rosalie's vampiric hearing and, just for the heck of it, moaned a little louder than normal. When I heard the front door slam, I knew that I had accomplished something today.

"What was that?" I asked him, cuddled up in his arms afterwards.

He looked down at me in a questioning way.

"Whatever do you mean? I can't love on my woman like normal people?" He smirked when he said the word _normal_. I laughed.

"Normal people don't put their mattresses on top of concrete blocks just for..." and grinned at the opened end. He kissed my forehead and held me closer. The memory of the nightmare faded and the world was alright, even for just those few seconds, in his arms. I knew he would protect me from all harm, regardless of the pain to himself. Not that it was much because of his tough skin and even tougher attitude.

"Do you think we should go visit Bella and Edward before they leave for Italy? I really want to wish them off." I asked him. Very slyly, he nodded and shoved me off the bed. I rolled onto the floor laughing and I pulled the pillow from under his head. When I went to hit him in the face with it, he caught it between his teeth and ripped the pillow open. Feathers flew everywhere and I grabbed a handful and threw them at him. He grabbed my arm and we embraced in the center of the mess.

"Seriously though. I want to see Bella." I said, determined in tone. He sighed.

"Guess that didn't work. What a waste of energy."

"Come on. No getting out of this one." And I dragged him by the arm out of his room all the way to the garage. He shot me a pleading look and I ignored it, getting into the Jeep's passenger side. Another sigh and he finally got in.

"I love you." I offered and he took the bait, flashing his perfect smile at me the way he did when we first met.

"Not as much as I love you." he challenged. We went the whole way to Charlie's house going back and forth on the topic. When we pulled into his driveway, we were lip-locked and not planning to stop until Edward appeared next the car, clearing his throat. I held up my index, begging for a few more minutes with Emmett, but he started tapping on the window. Some people had no manners. I disengaged from Emmett and wiped his mouth dry. He grinned hard, making me giggle. Edward made gagging noises outside the window and started back for the house. Stepping out into the crisp air was refreshing and I took two deep breaths before going in the house. Bella had her suitcase already set by the door, which I almost tripped over until Emmett caught me. I gave him a kiss as a reward. Bella put a hand over her eyes and shook her head.

"You two are even worse than Edward and I was. Emmett, I think Edward needs help carrying his suitcases down." she hinted to him like I couldn't tell what she was getting at. He winked and went up the stairs, disappearing around the corner. Bella turned to me and motioned for me to follow her. I cleared my mind of anything Edward could pick up just in case this was supposed to be a secret. We ended up in her backyard, the summer sun blocked out by the threatening rain clouds that forever hung over Forks. Bella sat at a picnic table right outside the back door. I followed suit, not sure what she wanted to talk about. Luckily, she broke the ice.

"I know that you know that Renesmee and Jacob are human and this day would come eventually. I thought I had prepared myself, but when I got the news, it still shook me." She stopped, took a deep breath and continued.

"Edward was bursting at the seams because he was so excited to tell someone. I'm sure Emmett's getting the same treatment now."

"C'mon Bella! I'm dying to know here." I cried.

Another deep breath. "Renesmee is pregnant." And with that I squealed with joy. I was going to be an aunt-in-law! I looked at Bella and saw she didn't share my joy.

"What's the matter then? You should be happier than me!" I was so confused.

"The baby's father is Jacob. What good can come from that? There can be so many complications with it. The possibilities are endless." Bella put her head in her hands. Her beautiful auburn hair fell all around her, hiding her from the outside world. Even as a vampire, she had human problems. Letting her have her moment, I thought of the baby and how it would turn out. Would it be a cute little girl or a tough little boy? I'm sure Jacob really wanted a boy to have someone to teach about being a werewolf. I squealed again at the thought of Jacob being a real father. As soon as the thought passed through my mind, I heard Emmett laughing and yelling in Bella's room. Edward must have told him what I was thinking. He could be a pain sometimes. I returned my attention to Bella. I grabbed her arms and cradled her, moving her hair aside.

"It will be fine, Bella. You have a lifetime to worry about way bigger things in life. Rejoice in the fact that you're a grandmother!" She started crying in a mocking way. I nudged her off of me and we shared a fit of giggles. Edward and Emmett came through the back door and we stopped, looking at each other for a moment. The fit started up again, this time with Edward joining in. Emmett just looked confused standing in the doorway. I got up, wiping away tears, and hugged him. Life was too good to us. And with me turning in just one year, it would get even better. I could really join the people I love (and Rosalie) and have times like this forever. The fact that another addition was being added only made me hug him tighter. We all moved back into the kitchen so that Edward could start packing the bags into the car. I held the other two by the hand, Emmett on my right and Bella on my left. When Edward came back for the last bag, I turned to Bella and gave her a hug.

"Don't stress too much over it or you won't have a good time. And remember to bring me back a souvenir. And him too." I shook a thumb at Emmett and he nodded in agreement. We were ushered out the house, Bella locking the door, and we got in our respective cars. I waved before we backed out and gave Bella thumbs up. She returned it and Edward roared off in the Vanquish. I knew Bella had begged him not to take it and I didn't need psychic ability to know that. He loved to make heads turn, though. Emmett hadn't started the car yet and I was wondering why he hadn't. He sat, staring at the wheel, deep in thought.

"Babe, what's up? Did you forget something?" I tried.

"No. Are you hungry?" I thought for a second but a growl from my stomach answered for me. It was already dusk and I hadn't eaten since around 10 that morning.

"Yeah. Can we hit the diner before we go back?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he put the key in the ignition and sped out the driveway. I put on my seat belt for the first time since we met. I've always trusted Emmett completely, but right now he was scaring me. He peeled off in the opposite direction of Edward and Bella and I was nervous now. As we zoomed past the diner, I stared at the people inside. There were families having a nice dinner there and they reminded me of my own family. Every single one of them, dead in the plane crash. My big brother, my mother, my father, all gone. Everyone except little Alesia, the toddler. The only memory I had of it was my brother, Dakota, holding me and screaming for help. It wasn't for him; he was screaming for someone to help me. That's what I had in Emmett: a protector. My brick wall, my fortress, my guardian. And now, he left me vulnerable. I reached over and grabbed his arm.

"Emmett, I don't know what you're pulling, but I still trust you." I leaned over and kissed his cheek. No reaction came from him, so I sat back and waited for what seemed like an eternity. The sun had set over the horizon when his foot finally let up on the gas I knew we were near wherever he was going. From the surroundings, I could tell we were in one of the neighboring towns. The rustic feel of the forest was all around us. The general store had wooden furniture for sale outside the shop. The gas station had dream catchers hung up over the entrance. Even the people were rustic. The few men I saw had thick wool coats on despite the summer humid that hung in the night air. One woman had mud boots on under her nightie and I couldn't help smiling at that image. I glanced at Emmett and saw that he was looking at me out the corner of his eyes. My brows furrowed even more in confusion, but I wasn't going to try his patience anymore. We drove through town - Emmett doing the speed limit - and slowed on the outskirts. He pulled off onto a walking path surrounded by pine trees and, throwing the Jeep in park, climbed out and knocked on my window. I was too afraid to follow, but he motioned me to so I did. We walked through the forest setting for about 100 yards before he stopped. I could see why now. We stood in a clearing where the light from the moon shone through the treetops, casting a spotlight on the spot of grass in front of us. And sitting perfectly in that spot was a picnic set, complete with a red rose in a clear vase. It was like something out of a fairy tale story. I gasped at how beautiful everything looked and Emmett's eyes widened.

"What's wrong? I thought you would have liked something sappy like this. This is me being romantic." he smiled.

Tears came to my eyes and he came closer, trying to wipe them away. I didn't give him time. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest. Very slowly, he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I love it, Emmett. I love you." I said and even though it was muffled, I know he heard it. He grabbed my hand and we walked over to the blanket. There was a variety of sandwiches, a few bottles of soda, and two cupcakes at the bottom of the basket. I don't know who he thought he was feeding, but I didn't want to be rude so I took out one of the bottles. I realized then we didn't have a bottle opener.

"Here, I got it." Emmett said and popped the cap right off.

"Where would I be without you?"

"Probably somewhere lonely, holding a bottle, and crying." he laughed. I made a face at him and he laughed harder. I finished the soda and one sandwich (peanut butter and jelly, my favorite) before long and we lay out on the blanket. I curled a piece of his hair around my finger and caressed his dominant facial features. His perfect nose just above his deliciously pink lips lined perfectly on his chiseled jaw line. In that moment, I knew he was mine. And he kept with the moment.

"Alesia, my beloved little girl. Marry me. I don't want to lose you to anyone else."

He fumbled around in his pocket and brought out a little black box. With his other hand, he took mine and kissed my ring finger. I sat, shocked at the whole thing. Emmett took the ring from the box and slipped it onto my finger. There it sat, nestled in between my other two fingers. It looked new and expensive and it made me blush.

"I'm not Edward, babe. You got to tell me what you're thinking so I don't worry." he said when he saw me blushing.

"I know you spent a good amount on this ring and I was embarrassed."I looked away.

"But why? You're worth way more than that. I wish I could have put the Royal Jewels in a ring for you, but there are complications to that one." he laughed. Then his face got real serious.

"This doesn't even show you half of how much I love you. I thought I knew love before, but you've changed me, showed me the truth. Love is two-sided and I'm willing to give in to it. So say yes, please." Emmett got up on his knee and the moonlight bounced off his hair, giving every strand its own light show. I couldn't take anymore of the perfectness of the night. I fainted.


	3. Evil's Name

. Chapter 3

The nightmare returned. There was no dreamy beginning, no Emmett to scream for, just the figure looming in the distance. He walked up to me again, a menacing look in those golden red eyes. He stared directly in my eyes and a cold chill shook me. There was something hypnotizing in those eyes. I felt his power bearing down on me as I lay, helpless on the ground. He reached down and grabbed me by my throat, pulling me closer. His skin was firm and ice cold. His breath washed over my neck, raising the goose bumps all over my body. I shivered but didn't dare make a sound. Running his tongue over my jugular, he whispered one word in my ear: "Ammon." I closed my eyes picturing that word and all its meanings. Off the top of my head, I knew it had an Egyptian background, but I couldn't make any other connection between that and this mysterious person. I felt the breath slowly leave my neck and realized he had backed off. When I opened my eyes, he was gone. I was back in the Jeep and the night had advanced on us fast. I lay in Emmett's lap with him stroking my head. He smiled at me when I looked up at him.

"I thought you'd never wake up. I was afraid I would have to take you to Carlisle and receive some very bad news." The corners of his mouth fell a little and I felt bad.

"No, I'm fine. Everything was just a little overwhelming for my human heart. I'm surprised it didn't explode." I laughed a nervous laugh. Emmett looked away.

"Oh...I knew it wasn't a good idea...Edward said it was..." he mumbled. I twisted in his lap and held his chin.

"I love you and the answer is yes. Yes, I will marry you, Emmett Cullen." I kissed him long and deep and he knew that I was very serious.

I brushed off the remainder of the nightmare, relishing in the fact that I was the new Mrs. Emmett Cullen. I had to admit it had a nice ring to it. And eventually, I would rub it in Rosalie's face. That would totally make my day even better. I smiled at that thought and Emmett returned it, clueless to what I was really thinking. We sat in the Jeep for a few more minutes before I asked to go back. I was getting tired and needed sleep desperately. Emmett laughed at my ridiculous human needs, but brought me home regardless. Home was what I called the Cullen house, even though I knew one of the people that lived there hated my guts and loved my man. I was fine with that fact. Before that, I never knew a home and that word hit me hard in the heart. A tear drop welled up in my eye and I tried wiping it away before Emmett saw it. Too late.

"What's the matter? Is it something I did?" he asked innocently.

"No, of course not. It's just really awesome that I'm going to have a family now. That's all, I promise." I said, wiping away more tears. They were falling by the boatloads now and I knew he was worrying it was something worse. Randomly, I thought of Renesmee's baby and how it would turn out. It seemed to help for the rest of the ride. I all but crawled up the stairs as soon as we got there. Emmett had me by the shoulders when I got half way up them. He had to drag me up the rest. I was dead tired and it showed in my actions. I fell on his bed sideways and sleep was threatening to take over. Emmett picked me up and managed to get his old pajamas on me without much of a hassle. When he was finished, I plopped back down on his bed. Emmett gathered up the covers and threw them over us as he climbed over me and wrapped his arms around me. The cold embrace of his arms fought with the hot summer breeze that came through the open window. I drifted fast. A warming sensation woke me minutes later. Minutes were actually hours; the warming sensation was the sunlight breaking through the drapes in slivers. I got excited when I realized that I didn't have the nightmare. My mood brightened one hundred fold. I jumped out of bed, scaring Emmett in the process.

"That must have been some magical sleep for you to wake up like that. What's up, Rubber Duck?" he asked.

I grinned hard. "I didn't have a nightmare last night. I think you're my dream catcher." I said and leaned over the kiss him. He grabbed me and gently wrestled me into his bed. We threw off the covers and I sat back on my knees. Down on all fours, I released a growl from my throat. Emmett smirked and growled back. I pounced on him and he caught me in his arms. After rolling around for a minute, we stopped and stared into each other's eyes. He had that cute little smile plastered on his face that I knew and loved. I licked his cheek. What good was being shy going to be? The smile grew bigger and I punched him in the chest.

"Save it for later, Tarzan. I'm going to see Renesmee and Jacob to congratulate them."

He made a pouty face and I showered him with kisses before getting up out the bed again. He groaned and got up too. I smacked my head when I remembered I didn't have any clothes. This meant I'd have to pay a visit to Alice in her room. I shuffled down the hall and knocked on her opened door.

"There's some in the top drawer over there." was the response. I walked in and she was curled up in her bed, reading a Greek mythology book. Her room with covered with a variety of colors and hues that made my mood even brighter. There was a walk-in closet as big as her room off to the right and I was glad she had some picked out for me already. Someone could get lost in that place.

"I hope it's a better selection that last time." and she snickered. On the last occasion I needed clothes, Alice had provided me with a black mesh top and a colorful sports bra to wear with a denim miniskirt for a dinner party. I won't even go into details about the shoes that I wore. I'll just say I grew a whole 8 inches that night. "Those people will never look at me the same way again. I think the dad thought I was a stripper for a second or two." Another snicker.

"I promise I had you in mind when I picked this piece out. It's sort of an apology for last time." She had sat up now, the book resting on her stomach. Cautiously, I opened the drawer and was shocked when I found a pair of holey jeans and tee of my favorite band. The lead guitarist was on the front and the band's logo was on the back. I squealed and rushed to hug Alice. We embraced for a few good seconds and I knew now why she was so lovable.

"Thank you so much. You rock, Alice." I said.

"That's what they tell me." she replied. I thanked her again and rushed back into Emmett's room. He was already completely dressed in a dark pullover and faded jeans that hugged his butt just the way I liked it. Of course, every pair did that because of the perfect butt that was fitted in them. I rushed to put my clothes on so he wouldn't have to wait.

"You don't waste time, do you?" I asked, fumbling over myself trying to pull the jeans on. He laughed and grabbed my shoulders. I yanked them up and buttoned them.

"No, I don't. Eternity isn't as long as you think, Alesia." he said and started laughing again when my head got stuck in the shirt. I poked my head through and stuck my tongue out. I pointed to the guy on the front of the shirt.

"If this guy asks me to marry him one day, I won't even reconsider leaving you." I threatened. He stepped closer, grabbing me by the waist and pulling me closer to his body.

"I haven't tasted human blood in years. Maybe we could pay this guy a quick visit before summer's over. What do you think?" I glared in response.

"Not funny, Em. Seriously."

His smile fell and I immediately felt guilty. I kissed him on the cheek.

"Just kidding, babe. You know I'd never leave you. Who would check under the bed every night for me?" I asked and he perked up again. I totally adored this (vampire) man. Grabbing for the Ninja's keys, I hugged him and ran out the door. It was already 11:30 and I wanted to catch both Renesmee and Jacob before they went hunting. They were late risers and I was glad for it. I kicked started the Ninja and roared down the driveway, not caring for the morning mist that covered the forest nearby.

Jacob and Renesmee lived in the center of town. I guess it was their compromise between families. Jacob didn't dare leave Billy's for long because he lived alone and Jacob feared for his health. Telling him about the dispute between the shape shifters and the vampire didn't help when Jacob brought Renesmee home for the first time. When Billy came around for the first time in the hospital, he told Jacob he had accepted everything and he was happy in his choice of imprintment. Bella, who was in the room at the time, stared Jacob down when Billy said that. Jacob just looked away sheepishly. Renesmee didn't mind living so close to the reservation. She had come to love the shape shifters as she loved the Cullen family. There was tension between her and Leah when Renesmee turned 16 (in human years) but that passed quickly. Jacob wouldn't allow the two leading ladies in his life fight.

I pulled up to the quaint little house on the corner of Main Street. They did a good job of keeping up the landscaping and upkeep. The beautiful stucco-style house was a gift from Esme and Carlisle for the two when room at the Cullen house dwindled. Of course, it came fully furnished because they spoiled the only grandchild they would know, but Renesmee thank them about a million times when she opened the front door for the first time. I beeped the Ninja's horn and Renesmee ran out the front door. I got off the bike and hugged her. We stepped back and I took in the young woman standing in front of me. She had copper curls that hung around her symmetrical face and wide, chocolate brown eyes that were full of intensity. Her body was lanky and a shade lighter than grey. With anyone else, their body would look sickly, but on Renesmee, it seemed like a natural tan. Her small pouted lips curled up into a smile.

"Hello, Alesia. I haven't seen you in ages. I know Mom told you the good news. She talks more than I do. Well, come on in. Jake's getting dressed." she said, ushering me towards the door. The inside of the house was cool and lavished in greens and blues. The living room had a wide wall that was covered with human-sized windows that overlooked a small lake behind the house. We went into that room and sat on the leather settee, gifted by Esme.

"So how far along are you?" I asked.

"Just one week. Grandpa says that the birth will probably be earlier than nine months because of the unique lineage. She's half human, half vampire, half shape shifter, so basically a hybrid that no one has ever seen before. I'm still going to love her to pieces, though." she smiled, rubbing her stomach automatically.

"So you know it's a girl already? After just one week?"

"No, but I really want a girl. I already have a name and everything. I was thinking Niobe Lynn Black."

"That's a very cute name. What if it's a boy, though? I'm sure Jacob would love that." I giggled at the thought of Jacob playing football with his son.

"We wanted to go Egyptian for something exotic. Jacob landed on Ammon Lucian Black." she ended with a smile.

I froze. Ammon? The connection was made in that moment. Ammon was the man's name! And that man was Renesmee's baby boy!


	4. Getting Back to Basics

Chapter 4

I felt sick to my stomach.

"Nessie, I've got to go. I forgot that I had some errands to run. I'll catch you later." I got up and stumbled for the door. Renesmee got up behind me and helped me to the door.

"Okay, well um... I'll talk to you some other time then. Thanks for coming over." she said in confusion. I practically ran to bike and almost knocked it over in the process. I jammed by helmet on and revved up the motor. I waved at Renesmee so not to be rude and gunned it. I didn't know where I was going or who I would talk to. Bella and Edward wouldn't understand. This was their grandson I was talking about. Jacob and the wolf pack would defend whatever Renesmee desired. Alice? Could she be trusted not to leak her thoughts to Edward? I had to try. She was my only hope. I would let Emmett in only on a need to know basis. I didn't want Edward to play any mind tricks on him and gain information from him. Pulling off the highway, I reached for my cell phone and hit the speed dial. Alice picked up in one ring.

"I'll meet you there in a few minutes. We have a lot to talk about." she answered and hung up for I could even get a word in. I flipped closed the phone and waited. Since I was left to my thoughts, they drifted back to the information Renesmee had provided me. It was true that the name had Egyptian origins but what did that have to do with the hybrid baby that was growing in her stomach? Why did this monster want to kill me so much? It couldn't be the normal vampiric thirst. There was something amiss about this kid and I hoped Alice could help me out. I heard the purr from the Lotus before I saw it race over the horizon. She screeched to a halt right next to me and threw open the driver door.

"Get in. I'll drive, you talk. Jasper's got your bike for you." she rushed. I nodded and left the helmet on the seat. Jasper got out the passenger side and glanced at me, trying to read my emotions. My mind was rushing so no clear emotions were present and I was glad. Jasper was racing away before I even got in. The seat inside was comfortable but comfort was beyond me. She got back in, threw the gear in drive and roared down the road. I sorted out my thoughts before I began.

"Nessie's baby is evil, Alice. I don't how but it is. I saw him in my dream and he tried killing me. The last time I had the dream, he whispered his name in my ear but I don't know why. I'm so confused by all this and I didn't know who to turn to." I gasped.

Alice sat for a moment and I thought she thought I was crazy. Then, she spoke up.

"I saw in your future the battle that would unfold between you two. I didn't know how it came about until you told me about your dream. We have to do some research on this name. It might be the only clue we have to stop this menace. I'm afraid about what would happen if you lost that battle."

"That sounds like a plan. Drop me at the library and I'll do some online research and see what I can find. Can you call up Kebi and ask her about Egyptian mythology? Nessie said that the name had an Egyptian background."

Alice nodded. "I'll get right on that."

She slowed as we reached the library's parking lot and halted at the front doors. I got out and looked back into the car.

"I'll meet you back at the house later and we'll talk about the findings. We might have to get Carlisle's input on this too."

I closed the door and walked up the stairs. The library was relatively empty which meant that the computers were open. I nodded at the librarian at the desk and proceeded to the closest computer. I used the search engine to find web sites on Egyptian mythology. Clicking on the first one, I typed in Ammon's name and waited for the results. One result came up on the screen and my eyes widened. This being was becoming more and more mysterious by the minute.


	5. History

Chapter 5

After writing down the rest of the information, I packed up and sprinted for the door. I needed some inside information to make a final decision on this if it turned for the worse. I didn't' know anyone off the top of my head, so I walked for a little into to town, trying to figure out who to talk to. I passed the post office and glanced through the window casually. Billy was at his mail box, getting his mail out and having trouble at the same time. I jogged inside to help him get his mail and seat him back in his chair.

"You really shouldn't be doing this by yourself, you know."

Billy let out a little cough and waved me off.

"I've been doing this since you were a twinkle in your mother's eye." he said, instantly reminding me of my past. I know he didn't mean to hurt my feelings, but it still kind of stung. Billy saw the hurt on my face and changed the subject quick.

"So why are you wandering around town? Don't you have somewhere better to be than haunting this place?"

"I was looking for someone that knew a little about the cold ones. You're the grand prize winner, Billy."

He eyed me suspiciously.

"Why? You're not planning anything stupid are you?" he asked skeptically.

I laughed. "Billy, you know me better than that. Besides, I'm engaged to one of them." I flashed him the ring that sat on my finger. He snorted in visible disapproval.

"What is the world coming to?" he grumbled and I gave him a little shove.

"Anyway, I need some information on vampiric hybrids in history. I'm doing a study for Carlisle for his research." The lie rolled off my tongue as slick as butter. Another look from Billy and he started to roll out the post office. I followed, curious for his answer.

"Research, huh? Well maybe I can give a little something then. Let's go and sit in the park." he said, wheeling himself across the street into the town's park. I stopped at a bench and he parked himself next to it. I sat down at the end of it, getting out my notebook and pen. When it seemed we were both ready, he began his tale.

"The cold ones from long ago knew a diet only of human blood. Animal blood wasn't appealing to beings that viewed themselves as gods of the night. There was no treaty between the shape shifters and the cold ones yet and a constant battle was being fought for territory and prey. (The wilder shape shifters went back to instinct when it came to eating.) The original vampire creators, Markus and Viktor, two Russian brothers, carelessly created newborns in their destructive path. The human death toll went up and no one but the shape shifters knew what the real cause was. They held ground all over Europe and Asia, keeping the humans safe from the vampires and protecting their own numbers."

Billy paused and took a couple deep breaths before beginning again.

"Markus and Viktor traveled and killed in a random path and the shape shifters couldn't figure out where they would attack next. A sudden jump in the death toll in Rome told our people that they had found a comfortable place to kill. Spies were sent to Rome to find out what was there. It seemed that Viktor had become fond of a newborn that Markus had turned. She was a beautiful creature, with hair that flowed like the River Styx. She was an orphan of 21 years, so she knew nothing of her own history. Viktor had named her Sephone, after the Greek goddess of the underworld. The name was only fitting to her personality. She left no one alive in her wake. Mercy was not a word that she grasped and of course, that made Viktor love her more."

Billy scoffed at the word love and I rolled my eyes.

"You're so biased, Billy. If you would just get to know them..." He held up his hand I left it alone. Some things would never change.

"The shape shifters saw her as a great threat and decided to send a group of their best warriors to eliminate her. The group consisted of five male shifters and one female shifter. Two of the males were bear shifters, the other three were wolf shifters. The wolf shifters names' were Quaid, Ronaldo, and Byron. The lone female, Erykah, was a cougar shifter. In their animal forms, they ran to Rome, picking up Sephone's scent as her hunting path led on. They caught her in the Black Forest in Germany one cold and dreary day. Sephone killed one of the bear shifters, Marius, and quickly and crippled the other with her vampiric ability. She had the gift of death, a whisper of wind like poison that infiltrated the human system and led to a slow and painful death."

I shuddered at that description. If anyone had that ability, life as we know it would be useless. Crossing that person could mean your life. Billy continued.

"As Sephone stood over her next fallen prey, Erykah leapt from the trees and caught Sephone around the neck and wrestled her to the ground. Quaid and Ronaldo pounced on Sephone as she tried to fight Erykah off. Byron hesitated in the bushes and in a fit of confusion, Quaid turned to Byron and growled for him to join in. In that moment, Sephone threw her arms around Quaid's neck and twisted it into an unnatural position. He fell dead next to Marius' body. Ronaldo was wounded and barked an Alpha command to Erykah and they fled the scene. It was then that Byron stepped from behind the bushes and made himself known to Sephone. He shifted in front of her and asked her one simple question: "Why?" She stood in front of Byron and thought for a minute. Byron, entranced by her beauty, threw his arms around her and held her. There, the union between vampire and wolf formed and there, the first hybrid was conceived. His name was Malachi. He was a terrible creature with unspeakable abilities that left both races in dwindling numbers. He grew up fast, taking only two days to grow into adult human form and then halting the process voluntarily. He had divine power and felt himself superior to both races and made it known to both. He killed both his parents and, in an attempt to control Malachi, killed Markus also. Viktor was distraught for his brother's death and grieved in seclusion. He went off the map for a while, leaving Malachi to his tyrannical rampage across the world. He struck major historic places in the world: Tokyo, Moscow, Egypt, Italy, Greece. The world was his hunting ground and the both races sat back, helpless to stopping him. After about 1,100 years, something happened."

I leaned forward, waiting for the climax. This story was exactly what I was looking for and Alice would be just as excited.

"The killings slowed and rumors circulated that Malachi had killed himself over guilt and grief. I knew that was wasn't true because vampires don't have feelings, (I shook my head at that.) but it proved that something was going on with Malachi. He was falling from the throne and both sides jumped onto the chance to take him down. Viktor came out of hiding and played a key part in controlling Malachi. They imprisoned him under the estate that now is the Volturi castle. Underneath that building is a network of tunnels and dungeons and that lead to different parts of the world if followed correctly. Malachi was put under hundreds of steel chains and padlocks and chained to the walls of one of the dungeons. Some think that he still lives today. After that happened, the treaty was formed and unions between races were forbidden. That law was strictly enforced from then on."

Billy took in a couple more breaths and I knew telling the story had winded him.

"Thank you so much, Billy, for taking the time to talk to me. I really needed this and Carlisle will appreciate it a lot."

He gave me a short nod and asked me to wheel him to the diner. I pushed him the three blocks, keeping up friendly conversation the whole way. I waved him goodbye when I walked through the diner door and back onto the street. Alice was driving up the street, scoping out the sidewalk. I guessed she was looking for me so I held out my hand. She pulled into the parking lot and I got in.


	6. Saying Goodbye

Chapter 6

"Did you find out much?" she asked, pulling out and racing towards the house.

"Yes! Billy told me the whole story of the first and only hybrid ever and he was a handful." I gave Alice the shortened version of the story and her mouth hung open.

"I would have never even thought that the Creators would have been so careless. Still, that sounds like a very legitimate story. So if this guy was bad, what can we expect from Nessie's baby?"

We sat a minute, neither of us having an answer. Finally, I said, "All we can do is wait. Wait and pray."

We went back to the house, researching more on Quileute and vampire legends, looking for links between them. Carlisle was willing to help but, like Edward, thought everything was going to be okay. That gave me little comfort because he had such authority. Emmett was clueless to what we were doing and I told him to take the day for himself. He pulled into the driveway about an hour after us. Leaving Alice to her research, I caught him in the foyer and we shared greetings.

"How was your day? Fight any good fights today?" I asked.

"Not really any competition in the forest today. The cougars must be in hiding." he sighed.

I hugged him and we locked arms, walking into the backyard. The moon hung high in the summer sky and, for once, the sky was clear of clouds. The yard was bathed in white, clear light that reflected off of everything. Emmett led me to the patio set and we sat in the swinging seat. Gently, he rocked the swing until we had a steady tempo going. I got straight to the point.

"How do you think Nessie's baby is going to turn out? Honest opinion much appreciated."

He thought a minute.

"I really don't know. Of course, I know the dangers and I'm hoping for the best, but if anything happens with it that goes wrong, I'll be there to help."

"I'll admit I'm pretty afraid but I guess that's the cost of having human emotions. Darn these stupid feelings." I let out a nervous laugh and laid my head on his shoulder, still gripping his hand on my lap.

"I'm starting to reconsider changing you, Alesia. I love your warm and soft skin against mine. It reminds me of when...I was human."

I heard the remorse in his voice and I knew it was a touchy subject with him, but I had to defend my immortality.

"Em, you know there are complications with me being human. Think of the things that can go wrong because of our differences. Do I have to remind you of Edward and Bella's case? Everything they went through and how easy it was for them when she changed?"

"I know the risks but I don't want you to miss out on life for me. I'll be here forever but moments like this won't. And I don't want to lose them with you."

He wrapped his other arm around me and held me closer to him. Tears began running from my eyes and I let them. I wasn't ashamed of crying on front of him.

"Em, babe, I just want to be like you to be with you. One accident and I could be gone forever..."

"Don't say that!"

"But it's true! My situation is so fragile. Disease, murderers, and time: all factors that could end my life at any time. And then what? Back to Rosalie? Is that what you want?"

I knew I had crossed the line when he pulled away and got up. His shadow loomed over me as I sat back against the seat.

"Is that what you think I would do? That I would give up everything we've had, everything we've built just because you died? Alesia, I thought you knew me. I thought you knew us, but I guess not."

"Well then what Emmett? You sure as hell wouldn't spend eternity grieving over me! She'd swoop in like a hawk and destroy your life again. I couldn't stand being anywhere with you in that condition!"

We were shouting now and my tears had turned from sad to angry. Emmett had his fists balled up and I hung onto the seat's edge. I was afraid of his temper, but this was something that needed to be talked about.

"I love you too much for that to happen. Even if I couldn't spend the rest of my unnatural life in grief, I couldn't love anyone else after you. You ARE my life, 'lesia. Your happiness is the only thing that matters to me and if you don't see that then maybe..."

He stopped. I was outraged.

"What, Emmett? Say it. Say it so it can come true. I will leave now and never bother you again if that's what you want."

"Maybe we should change our situation."

"Nice. Great job being a man. Just take back the ring. Don't talk to me anymore, Emmett Cullen."

I jumped up from the swing and, in one swift move, had the ring off my finger. In my head, I thanked my softball coach when I had hit Emmett in the chest with the ring before storming off. My rage clouded my vision for a while but somehow I maneuvered towards the staircase. I stomped up the stairs, Alice pursuing.

"Don't go, Alesia. Please. I need you for this. Emmett needs you. He's just...unsure right now. Changing someone is a tough decision."

I spun around on top of the staircase and stared in Alice's eyes. The golden eyes melted some of my anger so I softened my tone with her.

"It should be my decision, though. It's my life. If I want to throw it away, I will. Whether it is on immortality, drugs, or candy. It's my choice. I wish he could see that!"

I headed straight for Emmett's room, passing Rosalie smirking in the hallway. If I knew it would her and not me, I would have punched her square in her perfect nose. Instead, I went into Emmett's and ripped open his top drawer. There, nestled amongst his shirts, sat a snow globe that had a tropical scene set in the middle of a snowstorm. A comical penguin sat in a lawn chair next to a palm tree in it. On the front of the globe, the words _Our Paradise, Emmett and Alesia_ were painted in silver. I had given Emmett this when we first met as a joke, but he kept it as a token of our love. I snatched it up and practically ran down the stairs. Emmett had just come through the patio door and stood in the kitchen, bent over with his hand over his eyes. When he heard me come in, he looked up and his eyes widened.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

I held the globe high in the air and stood there for a moment. I was about to shatter our past and our future in a few seconds and I had to be sure about what I was doing.

"I gave this to someone I thought I loved. Seeing how that love is gone, I guess there is no reason for me to keep it."

And I released my grip on it. The whole scene moved in slow motion at that moment. I saw the globe fall right in front of my eyes and it continued its decent past my navel. At that moment, Emmett leapt forward and reached out his hands. In my mind, I cursed his abilities and prayed that he would miss. He didn't. Instead, he crashed on the floor, leaving a giant dent in the floor tiles, but the globe was safely cupped on his chest. My tears heated my cheeks as I turned and walked out of the kitchen. I didn't wait for his reaction or his comment. Grabbing my keys off the foyer table, I made it to the garage and kicked started my bike. It awoke with a jump and I sped off down the driveway. The lack of a helmet gave the wind access to wipe away my tears for me. Cruising at about 70 MPH gave me enough confidence to start to think about what went down. Over and over, I wished the globe had shattered. It would have symbolized our breakup, making it official in my head. Instead, it felt like I was leaving the house on an errand. I wondered if Alice saw me coming back in the near future as I left Forks and took the access road to my apartment in Alto Palos.


	7. New Allies

Chapter 7

It felt like years since I had stayed there. Esme kept tabs on my rent because I was underage in her eyes so I wasn't pressured into getting a job. Alice had helped furnish it and I let her because my design taste wasn't too great. The drive there cooled me off and by the time I pulled into the rear parking lot, I was regretting what I had done. Too late, I told myself. Time to be a grown up. I climbed the stairs to my door and unlocked it. Cool air hit me in the face as soon as I opened the door. I flipped on the light switch and nostalgia set in. The front door led into a small living room complete with sofa set, television, and random decorations that Alice had liked at the time. Off to the left was my tiny kitchen that held up-to-date appliances and fully stocked cabinets. I wasn't feeling food at the moment, so I laid down on the love seat. Reality hit with a bang as I realized that I had lost my Emmett. I had played right into Rosalie's hand and now she'd get just what she wanted. What's worse is that I left him there with her. I couldn't stop the tear flow. Crying myself to sleep wasn't beyond my character; I was so used to using that method for rest. I felt the last of my tears falling off my cheek before I curled up on the couch and fell asleep. Naturally, I dreamed off Rosalie and Emmett together again, but in my dream, I was finally a vampire and I destroyed Rosalie. Even in my dream, times were happy with Emmett and me. We were in the middle of a hug when I looked over his shoulder and saw him standing in the distance. His menacing figure was hunched over in a crouching position and fear rose in my spirit. I gasped and Emmett turned around at the last second. Ammon had leapt into the air and, as Emmett turned, fell on top of his chest. I stepped back, surprised and afraid, and watched as Ammon tore into Emmett's flesh. Even in my vampire form, I felt helpless and useless as my lover was shredded into pieces. Blood covered the ground and Ammon's face when he got up. The tip of his hands ended in claws, which were also covered in blood. Emmett's lifeless body lay on the ground and I started to sob. I feel next to him and held his arm, hoping he'd get up to defeat this monster. I didn't have long before Ammon had reached down and grabbed me by my hair and yanked me upwards. I yelped in pain and shock as he twisted me around to face him. His golden-ruby eyes were piecing and scary so I closed mine. With his other hand, Ammon punched me in the stomach and I doubled over. I gagged on the ground, wondering how that even hurt my body. Before I had time to think, he lifted my face and slapped me. My cheeks stung and my eyes started to water. In a last attempt, I tried talking to him.

"Why are you doing this, Ammon? What do you want?"

He held my chin up in his hand and his voice flowed over me. It was deep and commanding, the voice of an Alpha.

"I am my own superior race. No one can defeat me, unlike that fool Malachi that let weaknesses show. I HAVE no weaknesses!" he boomed.

I shrunk to the ground, closer to Emmett's corpse. I knew it was hopeless and I was trying to wake myself up but I was unsuccessful. Ammon laughed at my fear.

"Stupid human girl. Did you really think that you and that small seer were going to kill me? If the shape shifters and the Creators couldn't stop Malachi, what made you think you could?" Another menacing laugh.

"Ammon, you will be taken down. If not by me, then someone. You can't go on this killing spree and get away with it. It happened to Malachi and it'll happen to you." I mustered up some mock courage and it seemed to work. Ammon took a step back and waved his hands. I gasped when he disappeared. No smoke, no mist, nothing. Just air where he was just standing. At least he had left me my life. I returned to Emmett's body and lay on his remains, shedding tears of remorse and sorrow. I wished I had apologized before Ammon killed him. Or just told him one more time that I loved him. I heard a song playing on the wind as it gently blew around me. The tune, a familiar jingle, got louder and louder until I realized it was my cell phone. I woke with a jump, afraid that Ammon had found me here. After making sure the place was safe, I rested my head on the armrest. Sunlight crept through the blinds and shown on the floor as I reached for my cell in my pocket. The missed call tone sounded and I knew I was too late. Still, I flipped open the top and saw that someone had called from the Cullen house.

"Oh well. Good thing I didn't answer it." I said to myself, not reassured by the silence. I remembered the dream and thought about Emmett and how he was doing. If he really was passionate about last night, then he was just as torn up as me. I sighed and got up from the couch, bones creaking and groaning. A shower is what I really needed at that moment. After spending a good 45 minutes in there, all my worries and feelings melted off. I got out feeling refreshed and new. Now, it was time to face the situation at hand. With a fresh look on things, I sat on the couch, reviewing what exactly happened yesterday. After 20 minutes, I figured that everything was my fault. I felt the weight of guilt on my back and I felt terrible. I looked at the stove's clock. 11:27. I was hoping that they were up because I wanted to apologize so badly. I knew Alice would be now that she could see my decision. I put on fresh clothes and grabbed an apple out of the refrigerator. Saying goodbye to my apartment, I went down the side stairs, eating my apple. By the time I reached my bike, I had chomped to the core so I threw it away into the grass.

"That's illegal in some states, you know."

I whipped around and my downstairs neighbor, Derrick, was leaning against the post of the building, smoking a cigarette. He had a black tank top on and boxers that clearly were a little too tight around the waist. His auburn hair was disheveled in a bedroom hair kind of way. He took another puff and shifted his weight on the post.

"Yeah, well I'm kind of in a hurry. I needed somewhere to ditch it." I said, grabbing my helmet.

He nodded.

"Enough to go to jail for?"

I looked at him for a minute, wondering if he was serious. His cheeky grin let me know he was not. I laughed just to humor him.

"Maybe. Maybe not. I like to live life on the wild side." I chuckled.

He threw down his cigarette and twisted his foot on top of it.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, Mrs. Wild. I guess I'll see you around."

I hesitated for a minute.

"Actually, it's miss. Ms. Wild." I smiled.

He returned it and casually went back into his apartment. I shook my head and put my helmet on.

Chapter 8


	8. Planning

Chapter 8

The ride to the house seemed long and enduring and at times, I almost considered turning around. When I saw the house looming in the distance, I knew I had to do this. I had hurt Emmett very badly and I felt it in every moment. I didn't bother parking in the garage because it would seem too comfortable for this situation. I would show him that I was punishing myself for what I had done. I even had enough nerve to ring the front door bell. Alice was at the door in a flash, smiling and basically being Alice. I hugged her as soon as the door opened. This girl was my sister and I was angry at myself for leaving her and treating her the way I did. Tears threatened to fall again, but I held strong. I needed a clear head for what I was about to do. Instead, I took Alice by her hand and held it as we ascended the stairs. She was leading me to where he was, but I already knew. The spot we shared in our secret part of the house. Down the hall past Emmett's room was the bathroom. This grand room was more like a spa than a bathroom. With enough space to land a 747 Learjet, it was a piece of work. The back wall was covered in floor length windows that opened up into the open backyard. Out the last window on the right was a healthy and vibrant willow that grew two three limbs out to the window like a walkway. They were thick enough for someone to walk on which is what Emmett and I did frequently. Alice held my hand all the way to the window. When she released me, I looked at her, pleading. Quietly, she shook her head, no words to exchange. I sighed and stepped timidly onto the thick branch and braced myself for the worst. Worst case scenario, he would throw me off the branch and kill me, ending all my pain and suffering. I smiled cracked as I thought of that. At least he'd be at peace with me then. I moved the willow's leaves out the way, parting them like a veil. There he sat, on the limbs connecting point to the tree. He had a handful of flowers that he was picking the petals off of. When the petals were gone, he threw the flower down the willow's side and I watched them fall to the ground. I started.

"Em, I'm sorry. I wasn't really thinking when I took the globe yesterday. I'm really sorry for turning on you like that."

The air was quiet except for the birds that called every other minute or so. I turned, thinking the conversation was over. I got out what I wanted to say to him, which was I that I cared about. I could rest easy now.

"I told you that you are my life, Alesia. I wasn't kidding. Yeah, you hurt me, but I forgave you before you even walked out that door yesterday."

I turned back around at him and he was looking at me now. The flowers lay at his feet. They looked sad and crumpled there.

"I don't want you to make my decision for me though. I want to throw away this life for one with you. Why won't you let me?" I asked, my anger rising again.

"You don't know what you're giving up yet. I do! It isn't all gumdrops and teddy bears like you think it will. Being a vampire sucks! I don't want that for you." he cried.

If he could cry, I would think this would be one of those times.

"Emmett, I WANT to go through that for you. I love you that much. I want to be with you forever. Forget the ring, forget the marriage, I just want you."

And with that, I stepped forward and hugged him awkwardly. He stood up and hugged me back. I laid my head on his chest and for that moment, everything was right again. I listened to him breathing in the scent of my hair and enjoying this moment.

"Let's just forget it, Em. Forget the whole thing. I want you back badly, babe." I said quietly. He kissed my forehead and I knew I was forgiven.

"Is this a good time give you back the ring or should I keep it for someone else?" he questioned.

I punched him in the stomach (like it did any good) and smiled at him. He took the ring from his pocket and put it back in its rightful place. Alice appeared at the window, clapping and cheering for us. Emmett laughed and I reached up to kiss his cheek. When I closed my eyes, Ammon's face flashed behind my eyes. I gasped and fell backwards out of shock. Emmett reached out lightning quick to grab for my arm while Alice raced out from the window. He tucked his other arm under behind my back and helped me back up. I looked at Alice with panic painted across my face.

"I saw Ammon."

"Ammon? What...who is Ammon?" Emmett asked, clearly confused.

"What happened? Did you see anything useful?"

"No, just a flash of his face. I did dream about him again last night. He spoke to me then."

"Who is Ammon?"

"You have to tell me everything so we can plan for this. He could be contacting you through your dreams."

"Who is Ammon?"

I looked back at Emmett.

"Ammon is Nessie's baby. He is an evil hybrid creature that wants to destroy the both the vampire race and the shape shifters."

Emmett's eyes got wide and he shook his head.

"No, not Nessie's baby. That's not possible."

"Trust me, Emmett, it is. I saw it in Alesia's future." Alice said solemnly.

"I'll tell you the whole story in Alice's room. We've got to figure out something fast." I said.

Alice led the back inside, heading straight to her room. She plopped down on her bed and sat Indian-style while I sat in her computer chair and Emmett sat on the floor. When everyone was settled, I told them about the dream I had. When I got to the part about Ammon killing Emmett, he cringed and I wondered if he cared at all that I dreamed about him. Alice was interested in what he said and asked questions when I was done.

"Did he say when all this was going to happen? Or where?"

"No, only that he won't be stopped."

Emmett put his hands on his face.

"I don't understand what he has against me. Why did he want me dead?"

I felt pity for Emmett. He was going through so much right now and it was my fault.

"Em, babe, you don't have to be involved. I know you love Nessie and I wouldn't dare hurt her little boy if he wasn't such a threat."

"No, Alesia, I'm right by your side whatever you choose to do."

Alice perked up on the bed.

"Aww, you two are so cute!" she giggled.

I slid from the seat and crawled next to Emmett, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"So what is the plan then? Has anyone even talked to Nessie about this?" he asked.

"No, definitely not until we're sure."

Emmett sighed. Alice jumped up suddenly, grabbed for her bedroom phone and punch in some numbers.

"Hello? Hey, Nessie. It's Alice. When is the baby shower? Hmm...And when is the due date? I see. Well thanks. I'll be sure to tell her. Alright, bye." She hung the phone up.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"The baby shower is in a week and the due date is in two weeks. Or so Carlisle thinks. She's having the baby here in the lab. Also, she says she hopes you're feeling better than before."

"So basically, we have two weeks to get a plan together?"

"Looks like it." Emmett said.


	9. Future

Chapter 9

The first week by quick. The day of the baby shower was wet and dreary like every other day in Forks. Renesmee was excited when all her family was at her house, showering her with attention and gifts Jacob sat on the sidelines, making small talk with Edward and Jasper. I sat next to Emmett and Leah on the small sofa that was in the living room. Quil and Seth were taking turns rubbing Renesmee's bloated belly and talking to the child inside.

"I'm going to teach the little dude how to hunt deer and bear. He's gonna be an awesome hunter." Seth said to Quil.

Quil shook his head and shoved Seth playfully. Alice was lying on the back off the couch next to Renesmee's head. The air was happy and joyful but Alice and Emmett kept exchanging glances at each other and Renesmee's stomach. After a few minutes of hanging out, Esme came from the kitchen with a beautiful cake in her hands. It was a 3-tier cake with little blue birds decorated around the side. She sat the cake down on the table in the middle of the living room. Bella, the only one that brought a camera, took a million pictures of the cake and of Renesmee and Jacob together. The front that everyone was putting on looked like a Hallmark card. After the photo op passed, Renesmee excused herself to the kitchen and Carlisle was right behind her. They appeared a few minutes later and Alice and I noticed the iron smell on her breath when she returned. I guess Carlisle had put her on the blood diet for the monster that was growing inside her. As soon as the thought slipped, Edward growled almost silently and I hushed my thoughts for a moment. I saw the defensive look in Emmett's eyes as he glared at Edward, but Edward brushed off the look. I appreciated his help but this matter was affecting everyone in different ways. I know Jacob would be torn when this thing goes down and I felt empathy for him. After the shape shifters, Renesmee, and I tore into the cake, the air in the room shifted. Everything was awkward and weird. The vampires (the ones that didn't know about Ammon) knew something was amiss in the room and the shape shifters felt their unease. Jacob and Renesmee were explaining their plans for the baby's room when Emmett got up and walked out of the house unexpectedly. Silently, I thanked him for the interruption and excused myself to follow him. I found him in the Jeep, sitting in the driver's seat. I got into the passenger's side and we sat a minute. Finally, I asked him if he wanted to talk about it.

"Don't let Edward hear any of this, okay? Just tell me all of your thoughts." he said and I nodded.

"I'm reconsidering my position on this. Realizing that this is Nessie of all people is making my decision even harder. This would completely ruin her life, Alesia."

I nodded again, unsure of what to say.

"We've got to do this for the sake of both races at hand. And we'll only act if he is a threat. Right now, all we have is my dreams."

Emmett sighed and I felt like crap. I tried hard not to think about anything at the moment so I occupied myself with a hug. I leaned over the console and grabbed Emmett by the shoulders, hugging him with all my might. He hugged back and I knew we were on the same terms now.

"Now, let's not upset Nessie and get back to her shower. We wouldn't want anyone assuming anything happened to us." I said with a quick wink.

Emmett laughed and took up my hand when we reached the door. Only a couple faces turned to see us at the door. Rosalie was one and her mouth went up into a snarl when we walked through the door. I smirked and thought of her sobbing at our wedding. Edward snickered and I figured he was keeping tabs on my brain, probing for information. I cautioned my thoughts for the rest of the restless night and tried to keep up the charade like everyone else.

We got back to the house around two in the morning and everyone dispersed as soon as every car was parked in the garage. Edward and Bella danced off to their cottage in the woods, Alice raced straight for her room, followed by Jasper and Rosalie. Carlisle headed to his lab, running more test on Renesmee's blood and collecting samples. Esme went to garden in the twilight. Emmett and I stood in the foyer, clueless of where to go. We wanted privacy but every crevice of the house was taken.

"Wanna go back to my apartment?" I offered.

"That's the only place left to go," he said.

We arrived at my place 20 minutes later (a new personal record!) and I opened up the door to the cold chill again. Emmett looked around at the alien environment and I felt the same way.

"When was the last time you even stayed here?" he asked.

"When I first got it from Esme." I laughed.

We piled onto my sofa and I lay across his lap, looking up at his chin.

"What did you want to be when you grew up?" I asked him randomly.

He thought for a minute.

"I really wanted to be a fireman. I wanted to be the savior that everyone thanked when they were rescued."

"That's so awesome of you, Emmett. I'm sure those old cat ladies would have loved to have been rescued by you." I said, giggling and poking him in the chest.

"Meeeooooww." he purred and had me in his arms in a heartbeat. Emmett carried me down the hall, past what I was sure was a bathroom, and into the unfamiliar bedroom. Inside of making love, though, we had simply moved our conversation into the bedroom. Emmett curled his arms around me and asked me the same question.

"I want to work with computers and maybe own my own business one day." I said dreamily.

"You should really think about going to college then, Alesia. I mean as a human. To get the most out of your college experience."

"What would I do with frat parties, midterms, and crazy exotic sex? That's not my scene, Em. Besides, when I become a vampire, I can go whenever. Maybe even get my master's in one sitting."

"Well think about staying human anyway. I love this right here. This feeling of hot and cold at the same time. It's different from life before you."

"I'll consider your comments in my decision when the time comes. For now, just shut up and hold me tighter." I joked and I turned in his arms so that I was facing him.

I snuggled my face into his chest and inhaled the scent of his clothes. They smelled faintly of forest and dirt. That smell lulled me to sleep.


End file.
